icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILost My Mind
iLost My Mind is the 14th episode of season 4. Plot This is the first in a four episode story line stemming off of iOMG. It is set three days after the end-of-semester lock-in at Ridgeway. In the episode Freddie walks in to the Shay's loft, he expresses he's really worried about Sam. Carly tells Freddie she knows what went on the night of the lock-in and through searching the internet they discover Sam's whereabouts. Sam checks herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, thinking she has lost her mind after falling for Freddie. At first, Sam says she hates him, followed by her softly saying she likes him after Freddie confronts her about the kiss. This is also part of the reason why she willingly admitted herself. Soon the iCarly gang tries to break Sam out. Their plan includes Spencer dressing up as Pam Puckett. Once visiting Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, Carly and her pals meet Caleb, (portrayed by Jim Parsons). Caleb is also a psychiatric patient at the facility, claiming that he's from the year 2077. Carly is the one person who believes Caleb is insane, but once he tells her she will be the future Vice President of the United States, she starts to become a believer. Trivia *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011'.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK' *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that he's from the future. ' *Treva Tegtmeier' Stage 9 Talent / Carol Weiss & Blossom Wagner - Treva Tegtmeier, resumes.breakdownexpress.com plays a "Weird Patient".Booking: iCARLY (Nickelodeon) - Stage 9 Talent / Carol Weiss & Blossom Wagner, kabookit.com (May 10, 2011) * The promo shows scenes of Sam and Freddie going on a date, and Gibby telling Mrs. Benson about it, causing her to freak out; however, those scenes could be from the sequel iDate Sam & Freddie. * During the date, Carly wears a top, and that date could possibly be in iDate Sam & Freddie. But then she wears the same top in the episode, but she's just wearing a jacket. *Gilbert (played by Jeremy Dozier), the fan who screamed "Seddie!" in IStart a Fanwar will also be in this episode Jeremy Dozier reprises his role as Gilbert, the screaming Seddie fan * This episode countinues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between those episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order IDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part story line was filmed before. *This episode is know as part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *It is confirmed that this is a half-hour iCarly episode. Nickelodeon Tweet About the length of the episode (Aug. 1, 2011 US Nickelodeon Twitter) '''Quotes Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... It's been three days since- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ''... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes'! ' Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: Yes! Carly: What are you doing in this mental institution? Sam: Finger painting Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Freddie': Sam ''Can we talk about the kiss? '''Sam': I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! Sam: I like you... Freddie: So, you hate me and ''you like me... '''Sam': Now you see why I need to be in here? Sam: Do you know? Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? Sam: AH! Shut up!! *covers ears, freaks out* Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! Sam: No, no no, no!!! around the room Carly: Sam ''There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? '''Sam:' Carly My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Spencer: (Walks in the hospital, disguised as Pam Puckett) Hello Sam. Sam: it's Spencer in disguise Hey, mom. Carly: I'M THE FUTURE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!!! Caleb: crazy at the TV Sam: The TV's not on! Caleb: she's right AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! out the room Sam: ''iCarly to the viewers'' You'd be CRAZY to go anywhere else!! Carly: What are you doing? Spencer: I'm trying to get these pants past my butt flap Carly: Those are my pants Photo Gallery See Gallery for iLost My Mind here ''' Video Gallery '''Click here to watch videos about this episode. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to iEscape and help Sam break out of the mental institution References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia